Innocent Interruptions
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki are trying to have some private time together but their little son keeps interrupting his parents again and again. And what's more? He jumps to really wrong conclusions. Enjoy this hilarious yet hot fic ;3 *Smut Fic


**Edited on: 15/08/17**

 **Posted on: 14/08/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so I came across a SasuSaku fanfic and it gave me the idea to write this one. It's gonna be quite funny and quite hot, so dear readers be prepared! X3**

 ***WARNING! Smut in the second half of the fic. Young eyes, please stay away..:)**

* * *

 **Innocent Interruptions**

* * *

It was a serene afternoon in the kingdom of Clarines. Zen Wistaria, the second prince, sat calmly on a chair inside his private quarters, a few documents in his hand as he simultaneously skimmed his eyes over each one with precision and signed them. He has been granted a day-off and normally he'd be enjoying it in the company of the woman he cherishes the most but since he has a lot of work piled-up, he might as well use this holiday to his advantage and finish off some of the work. And he swears, he won't leave this chair until he is done with all these papers.

"Zen, what did I tell you about working when you're here?" came the mellifluous voice of his young wife, the famous, red-haired herbalist— Shirayuki.

The young man peeked at her from above the parchments in his hand and noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. A glint that only appears in her eyes when she wants to..erm..He wasn't even able to finish those thoughts in his head as she sashayed towards him. Sighing, he tossed the documents to the side table and pulled her onto his lap a bit too eagerly. Seriously, he just swore to himself about completing his work but he can postpone even that for the sake of some private moments with his wife. There has been so much pent-up tension between them for the past few weeks now and he desperately needs a release.

"No work allowed when I'm here." He answered her query in a husky tone as she straddled him, her thighs creating a pleasing friction between his own.

Sapphires met emeralds and she finally sealed her lips with his. Damn it felt good. So good that his eyes shut closed on their own accord. He hasn't had such a kiss in a while. A gasp escaped his lips when she began roving her hands slowly upwards his chest until her palms reached his neck and she settled with wrapping them around there. He felt himself hardening and desperately pulled her closer, his hands beginning to knead her creamy thighs. The kiss broke and she hungrily latched her lips to his neck. Clamping his mouth shut, he tried to keep himself from groaning but unfortunately, the pleasure was too much to handle and he released an audible sound in ecstasy.

"Mama! What are you doing?"

Alarmed by the intrusive voice, the young couple immediately pulled away and turned around only to come face-to-face with a little boy with milky-white locks and beautiful emerald eyes. It was Hibiki, their four-year old son and much to their horror, he saw them! His innocent eyes have been violated because of the deeds of his very own parents.

However, what irked Zen the most is the fact that they have been interrupted by their child.. _again_...They have been unable to have any sex at all because of the presence of their child. Ofcourse he loves his son but every man has his limits. And for how long can he control his urges if his wife keeps looking so breath-taking all the fucking time?!

"You bit papa!" the toddler pointed an accusative finger at his mother.

"No..Hibi-chan..I..." Shirayuki had absolutely no idea about how to explain the situation to her son and so, she flashed a pleading glance towards her husband for some help.

Rubbing his eyes to hide his embarrassment, Zen patted his lap and gazed at his already teary-eyed son, "Hibiki, come here."

The child complied like the good boy that he is and plopped down onto the lap of his father. Zen tried to push away the dirty thought of how the soft thighs of his wife had been there just a second ago. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he smiled down at his worried son. "See..your mother was uh- she was trying to make your father feel better." Zen spoke in a mock-convincing tone.

"F-feel better?" the little boy asked with hope shimmering in his big, green eyes.

"Yes." Zen smiled even more.

"How?" the question that the boy asked made Zen twitch. He felt like smacking his palm over his head repeatedly. Too bad, Shirayuki already beat him to it. Great! Just when he started to think that he got the situation under control, this happens. Now how exactly is he supposed to answer such a question?!

"Um..you see, uh..Your papa has been really stressed out these days so..uh..your mommy was giving me a..a..a massage." He spoke, unsure of his own excuse.

"Oh! You are tired papa?" Hibiki asked curiously.

Zen nodded hesitantly and the four-year old brightened up "Let me help you with your papers." The child said with excitement, his previous doubts completely gone.

Both Zen and Shirayuki sighed in relief as the child picked up the abandoned documents from the table to assist his father with his paperwork.

.

.

It was nearly evening now and little Hibiki was busy with his wooden knight and horse that were gifted to him by his dear Izana-oji. Zen walked past his child's room and smiled at the complacent look on the kid's face. Satisfied by the happily playing young prince, Zen began unbuttoning his shirt as he strode towards the bath in his wing to have a relaxing soak after completing so much of work in just a few hours(thanks to a certain intrusive child).

His feet however, came to a halt at the threshold and he just stood there, gawking at the sight that greeted him. It was a delicious treat to his exhausted eyes. He watched his wife dry her long, red locks with a towel after a probable bath. Too bad her lovely skin is being concealed by another towel being wrapped around her naked body. How his fingers itched to yank that towel away and take her right there against the wall. Controlling his instincts, he slowly reached behind her and she craned her head back to look at him.

"Zen" she spoke softly but all that he could see were her luscious lips, smiling teasingly at him. And..he lost it. Before the herbalist could even comprehend his next move, he pinned her against the wall.

"Zen!" she called again, only this time in a scolding manner because no matter how strong his desires are, he simply must not jeopardise their son catching them. And yet she found herself contradicting her own thoughts as she gave into her temptations the minute he licked her lips. "Ssstaahhp.." she moaned out when he began chewing her bottom lip sexily, "Hibiki will-"

To her immense horror, her lust-clouded irises looked right past her husband's form and her eyes met the panicky emeralds of her son. Zen stopped too when he felt her muscles tense underneath him. He tilted his head back and as expected, found his son staring questionably at him.

"Papa, why did you make mommy cry?" the child asked with hints of distrust.

Way to go! Their son just heard his mother moaning and now thinks that she is crying. "Hibiki, I wasn't doing anything bad to Mommy. I promise-"

Zen stopped midway of his explanation when he noticed his child's cheeks puffing-up in an expression of dislike( so much like his own) and a tear rolled down his eye. The boy was the least bit convinced by his father's words. Thankfully, Shirayuki crumpled all the traits of doubts from her child when she walked past her husband.

She picked up her little boy into her arms and cooed-out, "Awww..Hibi-chan, you're a strong boy. Don't cry. Papa didn't do anything. See? Mama's alright."

"Weaally?" the child asked.

"Really." She assured, "Now, would you like to help mama in cooking dinner?"

The boy nodded cutely and Shirayuki left the bath with her son, winking at Zen on her way out.

.

.

Zen cannot bring his mind to believe the fact that it is already midnight and he is lying on his comfy bedsheets, his wife a few feet across from him. The whole day has gone by with them trying to have some moments to themselves and each of the time, their son catching them red-handed. And now, they lay together in the same bed without making any contact whatsoever.

She turned around and gazed lovingly into his dark sapphires. But unsure as he is, he didn't even budge. The red-haired beauty took it upon herself to assure her husband that there is no disturbing them as it is already past midnight and their son is soundly asleep in his own bedroom.

Shirayuki crawled towards him and got on top of him, her hips straddling his crotch. The effects were immediate as she felt his pants hardening and something stiff touched her core. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply at the feel of his erection, rubbing her core sensually over him. The second prince found himself responding to her ministrations and released a long, ragged groan in pleasure. His wife is really good at this. She knows exactly what he wants. The pink tint on his cheeks and the pleased expression upon his usually serious demeanour, reminded Shirayuki just how much she loves seeing her husband like this. Tentatively, she helped him out of his black tunic and began planting lingering kisses all over his chiselled torso.

His breath hitched and he began stroking those striking red locks of her. He is so glad that she has grown her hair out because up until now, he had always been so curious about how much prettier she'll look with longer hair. Surprisingly, tonight she seemed to be the impatient one of the two. And she proved this when she guided his arms towards her legs. He glanced once at her for affirmation but unfortunately, she was way too busy with his chest. Suavely, he glided his palms beneath the silk of her black slip and pulled down her panties. Her lips stopped nipping at his collarbones, anxiously waiting for him to touch her there. He smirked at her and began caressing her hips with a single hand, his free hand gliding further up her slip.

"Unnhhh.." she moaned when he roughly squeezed a breast and began stroking circles around it till the nipple hardened. He provided the same amount of attention to her other breast. She began grinding against his pants, willing him to enter her throbbing core already.

When he made no move whatsoever, she did the task of undressing his lower half herself. And as soon as she undid the button and unzipped his pants, his member sprang out. It was stiff and as she licked it, it twitched. Unable to wait any longer, Shirayuki directed it inside her aching hole and goodness, it hurt. Zen hissed when he felt her tightness. It reminded him of their first night— painful and yet unforgettably good.

"Mmmhhmmm..." she sighed at the feel of their connected selves. It made her experience the completeness that she hasn't felt in a while.

Zen couldn't keep himself from staring at his beloved. He watched her as she rode him, her facial expressions changing with every thrust of his member. It may sound weird but he can unashamedly admit that he likes seeing her on top. Her puckered lips and flushed cheeks arose a fire in him. He felt a new emotion engulf his entire form. And no matter how hard he tried to enjoy her slow, deep trusts, he couldn't. Thus, when she was lost in her state of euphoria, he grabbed her by the wrists and turned their positions, now on top of her. They have been keeping the pace moderate for quite a long time now and he is dying for a release. He smirked again at her surprised countenance and warningly touched the tip of his shaft at her opening.

"Zen! No! Not so fast-aaaaaahhhhnnngg!" she cried sensuously as he rammed into her. It felt so much better. And he began pistoning into her with the goal of making her orgasm like crazy.

"Zennn.." she moaned again and he closed her eyes. God he loves it when she does that. He loves hearing her chant his name so damn much.

His pounding became harsher when he felt his release nearing. And with a few more quick thrusts, they came together, white heat enveloping them in a world of pure bliss.

Shirayuki pecked him once and began panting heavily. Zen however, wasn't done yet. He has been denied this physical love for so long that one round can barely sate his desires. He turned her over and she gasped when she felt his prick rub against her hips.

"No.." she mumbled wearily, "Zen..I can't take it there yet.." She shook her head vigorously and yet as the tip of his long shaft slid between her parted hips, she moaned loudly, hoisting her ass higher for faster penetration.

The second prince grabbed her hips and just as he positioned himself to go deeper, a sobbing noise interrupted them. The two glanced at the locked door and as if on cue, their son's soft voice spoke-up from the other end, "Papa! Why is mommy screaming?"

There was a pause as the child's sob was heard again, "You're hurting Mama, aren't you?!"

"Oh not again!" the second prince whined in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: Well..an abrupt ending.**

 **Did you guys enjoy the story? The smut? ;D**

 ** _Drop in a Review if you wish to see more fics including Little Hibiki..:3_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


End file.
